The Party
by Emeralddusk
Summary: Set after Night. With Sweetie Belle in her care, Rarity must balance throwing Twilight the best birthday of her life while helping her cousin overcome her fear. Cover art by Stabzor on deviantART


**Set after Night: Bridge Stories Series One: Story 7**

 _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_

Rarity

Lying still under her blankets, kept warm by the veiled rays of the Sun outside her closed window, Rarity silently enjoyed the calming images that danced in her dreams. After the battle, her dreams had been far from peaceful, but everything was slowly returning to normal. Suddenly, the Unicorn felt an outside sensation that woke her up. Rarity turned on her side to see Sweetie Belle curled up under the blankets beside her with her eyes wide open. Letting out a tired but peaceful moan, Rarity gently rubbed her still-sensitive eyes. "Sweetie Belle?" she asked, somewhat off-guard. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," the Unicorn filly casually answered, pulling the blankets up to her neck. "Just…I had some trouble sleeping again."

"Oh, sweetie," Rarity replied, extending her hooves for her cousin to move towards. Once the little Unicorn was tucked into a warm hug, Rarity hushed and calmed her. "Are you thinking about Night Mare Moon again?" Sweetie Belle nodded, holding back fearful tears. "Angel, there's nothing to be afraid of. She's gone now, and Princess Luna won't _ever_ let her come back. Everything's going to be okay, Sweetie Belle. I shall _always_ be here to protect you. Now close your eyes: I won't let anything happen to you."

"Thanks, sis," Sweetie Belle lovingly answered as she slipped into a peaceful slumber. Even though Rarity was her cousin, the little one had picked up the habit of calling her a sister. That wasn't such a bad thing. "Sweet dreams," the older Unicorn whispered as she gently stroked her cousin's mane.

After a few minutes, Rarity slowly moved away, tucked Sweetie Belle in, and got out of the warm-red bed with a smile on her face. _Sweet dreams, angel,_ she thought to herself as her cousin smiled at the presence of sweet dreams. Quietly slipping out of her room, the Unicorn carefully closed the door and greeted the day. Amberlocks wasn't expecting her for another hour or so: Schedules and appointment times had little meaning as of late: Ever since the battle, things had changed all over Equestria. Taking a seat on her couch, Rarity let out a sigh and stared out the window. Still very young, the day was warm, bright, and calm outside, as if nothing had happened. Looking at her fireplace, the young Unicorn saw a small fire swirl through the air and form a letter addressed to her. Putting on her stylish purple reading glasses, Rarity took the letter and read it over:

" _Dearest, Most Beautiful Rarity,_

 _There has been a mix-up and Pinkie Pie won't be able to throw Twilight a birthday party this year. So, I was wondering if maybe you could throw it for her, please. I've heard that you're really good at parties. Please help us out and write me back when you can._

 _Love Always and Forever,_

 _Spike"_

"Oh, Spiky, always the romantic," Rarity said to herself as she wrote her reply.

" _Dearest Spike,_

 _I would be more than happy to plan Twilight's party. I am ever so flattered that you thought of me._

 _Love,_

 _Rarity"_

Rarity placed her letter into the green fire her friends had showed her how to make and watched it vanish, having been successfully sent. Settling back into her seat, the white Unicorn picked up one of her books and began reading. _I suppose a party will be a wonderful experiment,_ she said to herself as she flipped through the pages. _Twilight deserves the very best, especially after all she's been through. Her party must be positively astonishing…I just hope I can deliver what she deserves._ Turning back towards her room, the young mare's thoughts focused on her little cousin: There was so much fear and concern weighing on her little shoulders, even with Night Mare Moon gone. _I wish there was something I could do for her…_

After about two hours of well-needed sleep, Sweetie Belle woke up feeling calm and refreshed yet foggy. The young filly neatly made the bed and wandered into the kitchen where a note from her cousin and a grapefruit sat at her seat. Yawning, the Unicorn sat down, cut into her breakfast, and looked over the note:

 _Dearest Sweetie Belle,_

 _Would you be so kind as to help me with a project coming up? I could really use another set of hooves and somepony with your creative mind. Please let me know if you are interested when I get home._

 _Love Always and Forever,_

 _Rarity._

"Love you too, sis," Sweetie Belle warmly whispered as she hugged the letter before tucking it away. "I still don't see why she won't let me make my _own_ breakfast, though."

Arriving home at the usual time, Rarity opened the door to her and Sweetie Belle's penthouse while carrying a box's handle in her mouth. The older Unicorn set her things down and began to ready the table. "Sweetie Belle, I'm home," she called out as she worked. "I picked up a special dessert for tonight."

Rushing into the kitchen, the Unicorn filly tightly hugged her cousin. "Welcome home, Rarity," she smiled. "I hope you had a good day at work, and I'd love to help you with your project. Thanks for getting dessert: What kind of dessert is it?"

"My dear, you are worse than Pinky Pie," Rarity smiled as her cousin let go. "It's one of those cupcakes you adore: It has strawberry and vanilla frosting and lots of sprinkles. Sweetie Belle's mouth began to water, but she kept it under control like an adult. "I was picking up supplies for our project, so I decided to pick up something special."

"What's the project?" the white filly jumped up and down. "Is it a dress? Do you need me to help you make a fairy-wisp coat?"

"Calm down, angel," Rarity carefully settled the little one. "This isn't for the store. It's for my friend Twilight. You see, her birthday is coming up and she deserves to have the best party ever."

"Twilight's the really pretty Unicorn with the purple mane, right?" Sweetie Belle struggled to remember.

"Well, she's an Alicorn now, but I believe you're thinking of the right pony," the older Unicorn explained. "You remember: She's our team leader who loves books and lives with Spike."

"Oh, I know who she is," Sweetie Belle quickly recovered. "I just sometimes get names mixed up. What kind of party does she want?"

"Oh, it's going to be a surprise," Rarity answered. "Twilight would insist against it, but we all want her to have a wonderful time."

"Um, Rarity…is Twilight still scared after what happened?" Sweetie Belle nervously asked, gently tapping her hooves together.

"We're all a tad uneasy, Sweetie Belle," the Unicorn lovingly explained, knowing what her cousin was going through. "That's one of the reasons why this party is so important. It shall be a nice change of pace from all that dreariness, and it will show her things are back to normal."

Smiling to herself, mostly at the fact that she wasn't alone, the little Unicorn helped set up the table. "A surprise party, huh?" she said with confidence in her voice. "That could be fun. Where should we have it at? What kind of cake does she like? What should we…"

"In time, sweetie," Rarity gently interrupted her hyper cousin. "We must approach this one step at a time. Now, I went to the bakery to pick out some cake samples. We can test them and see which one we think Twilight will enjoy the most. That will be our first step."

"Let's start now!" Sweetie Belle eagerly called out.

"Nice try, my dear," the older Unicorn playfully scolded her cousin. "Dinner first." The Unicorn filly slumped down for a second in defeat before returning to her normal upbeat self. "Thank you for helping me set the table. We're having one of your favorites."

After dinner, the two sampled the cake slices, having decided to save the cupcakes for tomorrow. Intensive studies determined that Twilight would enjoy the chocolate cake with raspberry frosting the most. Following one of Sweetie Belle's deadly sugar-highs, the two Unicorns settled into the living room and watched the Sun set over the horizon. Sweetie held her cousin tighter once the sky became the color of night and the candles were lit. Gently, Rarity stroked the little one's mane and hushed her. "It's alright, Sweetie," she lovingly whispered. "I'm here with you. Night Mare Moon is gone, and Princess Luna keeps us safe now. We won't let anything happen to you."

"I know you're trying, Rarity," the little Unicorn softly replied. "But I'm still scared. I keep having bad dreams…I don't like the night anymore."

Her heart saddened, Rarity held her cousin closer. "It's alright to be afraid sometimes," she said. "But I promise you, the nightmares _will_ go away. And when you wake up, we can do more for Twilight's party."

That night, Rarity tucked Sweetie Belle into bed, kissed her forehead, and sat with her until she drifted off to sleep with her old teddy bear. "Goodnight, sweet one," the older Unicorn whispered, carefully stroking her cousin's hair. _I hope she got my letter,_ she said to herself. Sitting down on a chair beside her cousin's bed, Rarity slowly nodded off under Luna's bright Moon.

Sweetie Belle walked through the crowded streets of Ponyville, trying to find her cousin. The night's sky was so dark and bare, and nopony showed any interest in helping her. "Rarity?" the Unicorn filly called out, growing nervous. "You promised you'd meet me here. Where are you?" Looking around the now-unfamiliar city, Sweetie Belle felt a lump forming in her throat.

"Are you lost, my child?" a dark, deeper voice of a mare called out with an almost sickly sweetness. "You're all alone out here…But you needn't be afraid. _I_ am here to take you in." Stepping out of the shadows, her dark mane and tail flowing like blue fire with the corrupted stars of the cosmos, Night Mare Moon exposed her clenched fangs in a sinister smile as she approached the foal.

"Night Mare Moon?" Sweetie Belle gasped as she stepped back. "But…You were supposed to be gone. Rarity and her friends made you go away."

"Is that what they told you?" Moon taunted the filly, growing closer with every step. "My poor, sweet, little foal… _I_ am not going anywhere. In fact, I want _you_ to become my new apprentice. We'll rule together."

"No!" Sweetie cried out as she covered her face and curled up in a defensive position. As the wicked mare opened her mouth to roar, a powerful wind blew, reducing the monster to a breeze of flower petals.

"You needn't fear from Night Mare Moon, Sweetie Belle," a strong, reassuring voice called out from the sky. Looking up, the young Unicorn saw Princess Luna descend from the Moon, her beautiful mane flowing like the streams of Equestria with brilliant and beautiful stars. "She is but a distant memory that can do no more harm." Her gaze gentle, the princess saw the little one was still afraid. "Don't be afraid, my foal. My Moon and stars shall light your way through this night." Looking up, Sweetie Belle saw all the wonderful lights dancing across the heavens, even though it was dark. "Rarity said you needed my help. As the Princess of the Night, it is my duty to make sure _all_ of my subjects sleep peacefully."

"Your Princess Celestia's sister…" the little Unicorn nervously stuttered.

"I am," Princess Luna answered as she slowly approached her subject. "It has been many years since I have met my subjects. Now, I wish you help you, Sweetie Belle. The nightmares have captured your dreams, but I intend to give them back to you."

"But…if this is a dream…doesn't that mean all of this isn't real?" Sweetie asked, trying to make sense of the world she found herself in. "H-how are you even here?"

"I have come from the realm of day to the world of dreams through the Tantabus," the princess gently explained. "It is an aetherial world that allows me to see into the dreams of all ponies, young and old. When nightmares plague them, I go to restore dreams to their natural, peaceful state. On this night, your cousin has called me to your side. You fear the past: The time when you had no control and knew only fear. My child, the past is behind you as you stand before me now. Now, stand up."

At first, Sweetie Belle was frightened, but she swallowed her fear and stepped closer to the beautiful, dark mare standing before her. "You promise me you're good now?" she insisted, still having her reservations.

"I give you my word, young foal," Princess Luna declared as she placed her hoof over her heart. "I shall never bring harm to a living creature ever again. You have _nothing_ to fear, Sweetie Belle. I wish for you to sleep in peace. Now, show me that you have the power to reclaim your dreams." Inspired, the little Unicorn walked forward and reached out her hoof to touch the mysterious princess. Truly, there was nothing to fear.

Sweetie Belle opened her eyes to see the rays of the Sun shining upon her as Rarity slept at her bedside. Suddenly, the older Unicorn felt a tight hug awake her from her own dreams. Looking down, Rarity saw her cousin holding her with a joyful smile and closed eyes. "Thank you, Rarity," she cooed. Smiling back, Rarity held her sister in a loving embrace.

"Don't thank _me_ , darling," Rarity lovingly replied as she held her cousin. "You're the one who faced her fears."

"It's nice to have such wonderful friends helping me, though," Sweetie Belle happily sighed. "Are you ready to work on Twilight's party some more?"

Together, the cousins who had become sisters worked tirelessly to create the perfect party for their good friend. Everything was perfect and done just as Twilight Sparkle would want it. The plans were made and finalized, the invitations had been personally handed out to the ponies of Ponyville, and Twilight would be given a message to come to the chosen site on the night of her birthday. Now, all that was left to do was wait. Surely, this would be the perfect party.

Sitting atop the sheets of her bed as Sweetie Belle peacefully slept in her room, Rarity looked out the window into the candlelit city and sighed. _I never got the chance to properly thank you for helping me become a better pony, Twilight,_ she told herself. _Tomorrow is going to be your special day. No more monsters or qualms to ruin it: The perfect party for a wonderful friend. I couldn't have done it without my dear, little sister._ Lying down, the young Unicorn tucked herself in under the blankets and soon fell asleep.

"Surprise!" the newly-transformed Alicorn's friends and family called out as she entered. "Happy birthday, Twilight!"

Before the end of the night, Twilight made her way over to Rarity and Sweetie Belle while Spike and the Cutie-Mark Crusaders danced together. "Thank you both so much for this," the Alicorn graciously declared to her friends before giving them a big hug with both her hooves and wings. "You didn't have to go to all this trouble, though."

"Oh, nonsense," Rarity lovingly scolded her friend. "Twilight, you are one of my best friends in all of Equestria. After all that you have been through and done for each and every one of us, you deserve the greatest birthday party imaginable."

"And you're so sweet and kind and smart and pretty," Sweetie Belle added with the charm only a foal could have. "Thanks for being such a great friend to Rarity."

"Well, ponies like you two make it easy to be a good friend," Twilight smiled as the Mane 6 and Spike came together with their families to join in a large group hug. In the end, they had Rarity and Sweetie Belle to thank as the princesses watched over and blessed the occasion.


End file.
